Grilled Carne Adovada
Description Marinated pork medallions, topped with chili Caribe served with beans, posole, and fresh flour tortillas * Contributed by PressureCookerRecipes Y-Group Ingredients Adovada * 1 (9-pound) pork loin cut into 36 (½-inch) thick medallions * 1 cup olive oil or vegetable oil * ½ cup red chile powder * 1 tablespoon salt * 1 tablespoon garlic powder * 2 teaspoons ground cumin * Worcestershire sauce Chile Caribe * 25 red chiles * 2 quarts water * ½ tablespoon salt * 2 tablespoons chopped garlic * 2 teaspoon ground cumin Beans (vegetarian) * 3 cups pinto beans * 1 tablespoon salt * ½ cup olive, corn, or vegetable oil * pinch ground cumin, optional Posole * 3 cups hominy * ½ cup red chile powder * ½ white or red onion, thinly sliced * 1 teaspoon dried oregano * 1 teaspoon salt Flour tortillas * 4 cups flour * 1 tablespoon salt * 1 tablespoon baking powder * 1½ cups lukewarm water * ¼ cup vegetable oil Directions Adovada # Place the pork medallions in a shallow pan. # Add olive oil (or vegetable oil), red chili powder, salt, garlic powder, cumin, and a dash of worcestershire sauce. # Cover and refrigerate for at least 1 hour, up to 24 hours. Chile Caribe # Preheat the oven to 350°F. # De-seed the chiles and put on a baking sheet. # Bake for 1 to 2 minutes until skin starts to blister and they begin to toast. # Remove from the oven and put into pot of water with salt, garlic, cumin, bring to a boil and boil for 5 to 10 minutes. # When done add the chiles to a blender, using the water you boiled them in, and blend to a smooth consistency. # Return to the saucepan and simmer over low heat. Beans # Cook the beans in either a pressure cooker or slow cooker until tender, about 1 hour or so in a pressure cooker. # When done, add salt, vegetable oil (olive oil), and/or cumin. Posole # Boil the posole (hominy) in a pressure cooker until done about 1½ hours. # Then add some red chile powder, thinly sliced onion, oregano, and salt. # Boil for another 15 to 20 minutes. # Assembly: preheat a grill to high. # Place the marinated pork medallions on the grill. # Cook for about 2 minutes per side, this will cook quickly, don't overcook, you want to keep them moist inside. # Layer 3 pork medallions on a plate, ladle chile Caribe over the pork and finish with the beans and posole. # Serve with warm flour tortillas. Flour tortillas # Mix all of the ingredients together with your hands into large ball. # Wrap with plastic wrap and let stand for 20 minutes. # Form into balls that are slightly smaller than golf balls. # Flatten each ball with a rolling pin into 6 to 8-inch circles that are ⅛-inch thick. # Place on a dry, hot griddle and cook until brown on both sides, about 1 minute per side. Category:Pressure cooker Recipes Category:Pork loin Recipes Category:Red chile powder Recipes Category:Fresh chile pepper Recipes Category:Garlic Recipes Category:Pinto bean Recipes Category:Hominy Recipes Category:Onion Recipes Category:Red onion Recipes Category:Wheat flour Recipes